Moments with Kurt
by blurtitout
Summary: These are just moments between all kind of characters from the show and Kurt.
1. Hiram and Leroy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters.  
Soo... These are just some random things I think of...  
I put Leroy and Hiram together because I couldn't think of anything apart...**

* * *

**_Hiram and Leroy._**

Kurt knew Finn wasn't here now. He'd gone out with Rachel that evening, probably to celebrate their ridiculous engagement.

It wasn't so much the fact that they wanted to get married. Kurt was fine with that, really.

He had no right to say anything about it. It was their decision, but he just wondered if Rachel and Finn had told both of their parents about it.

Personally, he thought they were making a mistake. Kurt didn't even want to think about marrying this young. But when Rachel asked him what he'd do if Blaine proposed to him today, he understood why she said yes.

He wouldn't be able to say no to Blaine either. But the point was, that he knew Blaine wouldn't do that to Kurt. Blaine knew that Kurt wanted to graduate from college first and find a proper job and a house or apartment.

The biggest problem with comparing his relationship with Blaine

He doubted it, seeing as when he attempted to talk about it at dinners only two nights ago, while Rachel was over at their place, he got kicked under the table by Finn.

What Kurt did know, was that Rachel's dads would be coming over that night. He'd invited them over the phone yesterday. Rachel hadn't been the one to pick up the phone, which Kurt was very relieved about. Leroy had picked up. Kurt had introduced himself as Finn's step-brother and had told him he'd like to see them this very day. Leroy had wanted to ask him for a reason, but Kurt had just told him he'd see.

Just then, the doorbell rang, interrupting Kurt's thoughts. He took a deep breath and went down the stairs to see Carole had already opened the door and welcomed the two men.

Kurt knew it wasn't fair to Rachel and Finn to go and do this behind their backs, but they would've stopped them.

He'd talked to Blaine about their engagement and Blaine had agreed that Leroy, Hiram, Carole and Burt needed to know about it. And while he wasn't exactly fond of Kurt's plan to tell them himself, he had told Kurt he was also afraid that it would turn into a Las Vegas kind of marriage. That Rachel and Finn would marry behind everyone's backs and no one could do a thing about it otherwise.

This brought Kurt to the point where he was now. Standing on the last step of the stairs, waiting for Leroy and Hiram to take place in the living room, next to his father and Carole.

As they seated themselves, Kurt took another deep breath, trying to calm the nerves.

Yes, he was well aware he didn't really have a reason to be nervous, but he was also a bit afraid of their reaction.

What if they already knew?

What if they blamed him for it?

Or what if they told him he had nothing to do with it and he was wrong to interfere?

Okay, he was really nervous by now, but he still managed to work up the courage to walk in there and sit on the chair that stood on the left side of the couch. The chair his father usually sat in.

The four parents had been talking animatedly before Kurt walked in. But the second he passed them on his way to the chair, all of their eyes were set on him, and they grew silent almost immediately.

It was a slightly awkward silence at first, until Hiram coughed to break the tension.

'So, Kurt, why'd you bring us here? Is this some intervention?' Hiram chuckled a bit at his own joke, still desperately trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt just studied the looks on the faces in front of him for a few moments. The three men and Carole smiled at him, still having not so much as a single clue as to why they were there.

'Actually, I was just wondering how much you guys knew about Finn and Rachel's engagement and it seemed a bit impolite to do so over the phone.'

Silence. All of the four smiles had faltered not a second after Kurt's mention of the engagement.

'Wait… What?' Carole was the first to speak. So Kurt explained to them that Rachel had mentioned about Finn proposing to her to both him and Mercedes. He told them she'd said yes already. Or that's what he got from all of what Rachel had told them. Kurt also tried to explain why he was the one telling them, it being he was afraid they wouldn't tell them.

After that, it was silent once more. Carole and Burt glanced at each other and so did Hiram and Leroy. Then, all of the parents looked at Kurt.

'While I still don't think it's really any of your business, I'm glad you told us, kiddo.' It was his father who had spoken for all four of them.

'Now, Kurt, would you mind going upstairs? I think we need to talk about some things down here.' Burt looked at Kurt with a fake smile, that obviously said he was, indeed, very angry about the fact Finn and Rachel had both kept their mouths shut about it. It wasn't only Burt with that look on his face.

Kurt just nodded and jumped up, speed-walking towards the stairs. Just when he was halfway up the stairs, he caught the last words, spoken by both Hiram and Leroy at the same time.

'We have to stop them.'

* * *

**... I don't like it... Reviews? Maybe even prompts? (See my hopeful puppy dog eyes... :D )**


	2. Cooper

**Soo... I'm in the middle of my exams right now, which is a tiny bit stressful...**

**Anyway, I needed to take a couple of breaks in between my studying... And this is what came out of those breaks.**

**It's a bit half-assed, but I had my mind set on a couple of things at the same time while writing this... **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**PS: Disclaimer: No, Glee is still not mine.**

* * *

**Cooper.**

Kurt was excited. He wasn't really all that sure why he was, but it could have to do with the fact he was going over to his boyfriend's house.

Granted, seeing as it was the middle of a school week, he couldn't stay over, which he would've wanted, but he loved being around Blaine.

And he knew Blaine could use something good, what with his brother being here and all the attention going to him. Blaine was the kind of boy that didn't necessarily need attention, but pretty much being completely forgotten when his brother was around got to him. And Kurt knew not only the entire Glee Club, but also Kurt himself hadn't seen that soon enough.

Honestly, Kurt felt a little guilty about it all. Blaine had mentioned that there was a reason Kurt hadn't met Cooper before, but Kurt didn't expect Blaine's brother to be the same guy as in his favorite commercial! Of course Kurt would be a little overwhelmed.

But who wouldn't be, meeting a guy like Cooper?

Kurt sighed. While he had watched Cooper and Blaine sing Hungry like a Wolf/Rio, he'd realized something similar between the two brothers (apart from the furniture jumping). They both adored attention. The problem here was the fact that Blaine wasn't as self-centered as Cooper was.

Kurt had come to this realization, because, while the rest of the club had been too caught up with marveling about the performance, Kurt was the one who had heard Cooper say what he'd said at the end of the performance.

That he was great.

He hadn't said a word about Blaine.

That was the thing that bothered Kurt. He knew some people just were self-centered, but he was pretty sure Cooper didn't realize he was actually hurting Blaine by only thinking about himself.

Actually, that wasn't even to be called self-centered anymore. That was just selfish.

Kurt let out a deep sigh as he walked up to the front door of Blaine's house.

He wasn't even sure if Blaine had gone home already. Blaine had stayed at school for a while, boxing. Letting out his frustration about being forgotten, being told what he did wrong in the performances. Kurt couldn't really blame him.

Cooper was just pouring coffee in a mug for himself. He would be going to some audition that afternoon, but he wanted to wait for Blaine to come home. That way, he knew the house was being watched. And honestly, he just wanted to talk to Blaine for a bit, get to know him better. He had missed him.

Just as he finished pouring, the doorbell rang. Cooper set down his coffee and walked towards the hall to open the door. He saw Kurt standing behind it.

Of course, Kurt would be coming over today. Maybe he could have a friendly chat with him.

So he opened the door and greeted Kurt.

'Oh, hey, Cooper.' Kurt smiled at him before stepping in the house and giving his coat to Cooper.

Not ten minutes later they were sitting on the couch, watching some mindless program on the TV, while drinking their coffee.

'So, Kurt. How are you doing?' Cooper asked, in an attempt to begin a conversation.

'I'm doing fine, thank you.' Kurt answered politely, not really knowing what else to say.

Cooper didn't know anything else either, apparently, because he just flashed him a bright smile and turned back to his cup of coffee.

'Do you know that you actually hurt Blaine?' Kurt asked out of the blue.

Cooper almost choked on his coffee. Once he was done (and with this, almost spit his coffee all over the carpet, which their parents wouldn't have been too happy about) he turned to Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt found the resemblance between a surprised Blaine and a surprised Cooper ridiculous.

'What do you mean?' Cooper was so obviously offended. Kurt knew that must've come out a little bit wrong.

He sighed and put his coffee down.

'Have you ever complimented him on something he did well, instead of constantly criticizing what he does wrong?' Kurt saw the looks on Cooper's face changing.

It went from offended to confused to realizing what Kurt was trying to say. Cooper just looked at Kurt questioningly, hoping he'd give him a way out.

Kurt sighed.

'Maybe you should just talk to your brother.'

At this, Cooper rolled his eyes, already knowing that.

After another long time of being silent, sipping coffee once in a while, Cooper stood and brought his cup to the kitchen. When he came back, he was wearing his coat, ready to go out.

'Kurt?' He asked, seeming a bit hesitant.

'Yes?' Kurt asked, sounding a bit sarcastic and most of all very impatient.

'Could you tell Blaine to come to the auditorium tomorrow? I'll try to delay the whole going-away thing, then. But I really need to talk to Blaine.' Apparently, he found the ground very interesting as he said this, but really, it could've been because he just got called out on his behaviour towards Blaine that he seemed to feel so unsettled. What made it even worse was the fact that Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend.

Kurt just smiled at him, a knowing glint in his eyes as he told Cooper he'd tell Blaine later, once Cooper was actually sure he'd show up.

Cooper just nodded and practically ran out of the house, eager to escape the awkward feeling he got from the entire conversation. On his way, he passed a very confused Blaine.

As Blaine stood in the doorway, Kurt walked out of the living room. Blaine raised both eyebrows at him, as if to ask him what had just happened. Kurt just shrugged and they began a casual conversation.

'_I'll tell him later about the auditorium plan,'_ Kurt thought as he felt Blaine push his lips against his own.

'_There's no rush.'_

* * *

**So... review?**


	3. Burt

**So... Yet another rather half-assed story, but I really felt like writing this.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Burt.

It was a relaxed, quiet evening. Carole was still at work, Finn had gone out with Rachel or Quinn or whoever he was dating this time. Honestly Burt had lost track of Finn's constant switching between girlfriends a long time ago. And Kurt was boarding at Dalton. He'd be home the next day, though, seeing as it was already Thursday and Kurt always came home when it was weekend.

Burt sighed, thinking about the reason Kurt had to transfer. He had known Kurt was being bullied, if the bruises on his arms and shoulders were any indication of this. But he also knew Kurt was strong and smart enough to survive this and not let it get him down. He had this from his biological mother.

Still, Burt thought, he should've noticed Kurt becoming more and more closed off, just like he did when his mother just died when Kurt was barely eight years old.

Eventually, he'd found out that one of the people that had bullied Kurt all this time had gone as far as to threaten his son's life.

Burt still felt his blood boiling when he thought about that moment he'd heard Kurt tell him about the guy threatening to kill him.

Sighing, he looked back at the TV, where one of the games from the last weekend was repeated, knowing it was no use to start feeling guilty about the past.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Groaning, Burt got up out of his chair and walked over to the hall, where the phone stood.

'H'lo?' He almost growled, only then realizing just how tired he actually was.

It didn't surprise him, though. He'd been working at the garage the entire day and had a lot of cars to work on, not to mention all the paperwork and that one annoying woman that kept coming back to him to complain that it took so long. He wasn't sure what it was she'd done to her car, but it took him at least an hour and a half to figure out what he had to fix and how to fix it. And while that in itself wasn't all that bad, the fact that he had to spend at least another half an hour trying to get the woman to shut up so he could do his work was. Especially some of the rude comments she made about how he was less than her. Which didn't even make sense. She was just spoiled.

_'Hey, Dad.'_ A high, cheerful, male voice on the other side of the line could be heard. Burt smiled. Even though he got a call from Kurt pretty much every night, he missed the kid around the house. It was too empty for Burt, even with Carole and Finn in it.

There was no high voice singing the Beatles, no jabbing at his eating habits, no one hogging the bathroom for half an hour in the morning, just to get his hair just right.

Okay, he didn't always miss that last one, but still…

'Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?' He asked, trying to sound casual, instead of happy to hear his son's voice again, especially when he sounded happy. Apparently the school was doing him good.

_'I'm doing great. Everything okay at home?'_ Although the concern about Burt, Carole and Finn was so obvious, there was something else in his voice. Something Burt could only describe as giddiness.

'Yeah, we're doing fine, Kurt. How about you?' Burt chuckled as Kurt began to rant about schoolwork, the Warblers, a boyfriend, teachers and singing a duet for the next competition…

Woah… Wait…

'Kurt…' Kurt immediately stopped mid-sentence.

_'Yes, Dad?'_

'What was this about a boyfriend?'

_'…'_

'Kurt.'

_'It's Blaine…'_

'Isn't that the guy who told me to talk to you about sex?'

_'Wait, WHAT?'_

'Never mind. Anyway, that Blaine-kid's your boyfriend now.'

_'…Yeah…'_

'You should bring him over for dinner sometime. Maybe tomorrow?'

_'Really?'_ Kurt's voice went up a lot higher halfway through the word, as if he was really surprised.

'Really. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.'

_'Yeah. I'll send you a text to tell you if Blaine's coming with me tomorrow.'_

'Okay kid. Goodnight then.'

_'Night, Dad.'_

With that, Burt smiled and hung up the phone.

His smile faltered as he realized something.

His son had a boyfriend.

_'Oh dear God, help me.'_ Burt thought.


	4. Blaine

**I started writing this while I was drawing. Long live useless inspiration.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kurt wondered how it had come to this.

Honestly, he didn't feel like complaining at all, no matter how strange and slightly awkward the situation was to him at that moment.

In front of him, his curly-haired boyfriend was posing for him, lying naked on the bed. His hair was free from the gel he usually put in it. To Kurt, it was very fortunate to see this, as Blaine insisted on putting the gel in because he thought his hair looked ridiculous without it.

But Kurt had always preferred Blaine's natural hair, since he liked running his hands through it whenever he got the chance, which, unfortunately, wasn't very often.

Kurt couldn't keep the blush off his face at seeing him like that, even if he'd already seen him naked before, in much more heated situations than this. Panting beneath him or on top of him, groaning, moaning and looking at him with lust-filled, misty eyes.

But this?

This was something completely different from that, something Kurt hadn't expected to happen at all.

This was Blaine being naked, posing for Kurt on his bed while they finally had the house to themselves for the first time in two weeks.

Kurt sat in a chair, a couple of feet away from the bed. On his lap, there was paper and in his hand was a pen.

Just for a second, Kurt stood still by how this happened.

The doorbell rang, just as Burt and Carole came walking downstairs with two overnight bags.

They were going to Carole's sister for the weekend, but her sister lived about four hours of driving away from them. So they had decided to stay the night there and, due to Burt having already found out about his son and his boyfriend doing… things, he'd given Blaine permission to stay the night at Kurt's.

So at the moment they were walking out the door, Blaine walked in. Together, Blaine and Kurt waved the couple goodbye.

Once the door was closed, they headed upstairs, deciding to have a nice, relaxing day with lots of Disney movies, popcorn and some drinks.

Kurt left Blaine alone to go and make them some popcorn and get them some drinks.

And after Blaine had already picked three movies for their Disney Movie Marathon, he went to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed. He started looking around, waiting for Kurt to show up. But as he looked around, he began noticing things.

Like several pencils and brushes and a pile of paper on Kurt's desk.

Out of curiosity, Blaine got up and walked towards the desk.

Once there, he lifted the first paper he saw. And underneath, there was a drawing with a picture beside it.

Blaine's mouth fell open when he saw the drawing. It looked almost identical to the picture beside it, but it was done with only grey pencils.

How did he not know that his boyfriend for over a year could draw like THAT?

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

'Blaine, what are you-Oh…' Suddenly, Kurt was standing right next to him, picking up his drawings at the speed of light and walking over to his closet, pulling out a box and throwing in the drawings.

'Kurt, what are you doing?' Blaine asked, both confusion and amusement swimming in his eyes. Kurt looked back at him after closing the door to his closet and took a deep breath.

'I just really didn't want you to know about that.'

At this, Blaine's eyebrows almost reached his hairline. Kurt just blushed and looked away.

'Why not?'

'It's not exactly that good…' Kurt mumbled, barely audible but still loud enough for Blaine to hear.

'Are you CRAZY?' Kurt jumped at the rather loudly spoken question from Blaine and just stared at him with a typical deer-in-the-headlights expression.

Blaine sighed, but suddenly he gasped and looked at Kurt with a way too excited expression for Kurt's taste…

'You know what you should do?'

'Do I even WANT to know, Blaine?' Kurt eyed his boyfriend with a sceptical look.

'You should draw ME!' Blaine looked like an overexcited puppy, eyes shining and a bright smile on his face.

'What? Why?'

'Because you're amazing.'

'I don't know, Blaine…'

'Pleeeeeeease?' Blaine pouted at Kurt and widened his eyes, knowing that that was one look Kurt just couldn't resist.

'…Fine. Sit down then.'

Blaine narrowed his eyes and a thoughtful look came on his face. Kurt just sat down on his desk chair.

'You should draw me naked.' Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head, a deep blush appearing on his cheeks.

But before he could say anything, Blaine was already halfway done with undressing himself, so he sighed and sat back, waiting for Blaine to finish and start posing.

His boyfriend just plopped down on the bed and within seconds, he was laying on his side, elbow digging into the pillow underneath him, smirking up at Kurt, who resembled a tomato by now.

Kurt huffed and grabbed some paper and a pencil, ready to start sketching.

About an hour and various positions later, Kurt sighed and put down his pencil and paper on his desk.

As he rubbed his eyes, which hurt because of an hour of pure concentration on his drawings, he didn't notice Blaine getting up and standing right behind him.

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around him, and he yelped. He could hear the chuckles from his boyfriend who was right next to his ear with his head.

A moment of silence passed.

'That's a really nice drawing.'

'Thank you.'

'I'm proud of myself.'

'Wait, what?'

Kurt turned his head and could barely see Blaine's cheeky grin, since he was standing incredibly close to Kurt.

Kurt snorted at Blaine, but the thought of him, standing behind him, naked…

It was then, that Blaine started peppering kisses all over his neck, pulling him off the chair and leading him towards the bed.

The drawing Kurt had made of Blaine lying on his bed was completely forgotten by then, even if it was just for a night.


	5. Beiste

**This was literally 1000 words long without me paying any attention to the word count. I laughed out loud when I found out.**

**Anyway, I have no idea how I thought of this one, but I'm very sure the girls of the Glee Club aren't the only ones who noticed Beiste's bruises.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kurt wasn't really sure how he'd ended up on the floor in the locker room with Coach Beiste crying into his shoulder while he was muttering what he hoped were comforting things to her.

It may have had to do with the fact that he'd started wondering why Coach Beiste seemed to have permanent black eyes lately. So he'd asked her, but what he didn't expect was the fact that after all the people who had been sniggering, making fun of her behind her back and people asking her constantly what happened, him asking her if she was alright when he visited her in the locker room would be her breaking point.

Only five minutes ago, Kurt had seen her walking through the deserted hallway with yet another black eye and a bruise on her wrist. He was worried about her.

Even though he barely knew her, and even though most of the time Finn and Puck complained about her way of coaching, they had said very good things about her. That she wasn't nearly as bad as she seemed sometimes.

So he went after her, into the locker room, even if he shuddered for a moment as he remembered a very bad memory with a guy who was now a friend of his. Strange how some things could go, actually.

The first thing he saw was Beiste checking her eye and wrist in the mirror. He took a deep breath and walked up towards her, greeting her. She jumped as she heard his voice and with a look that could only be called 'Deer in the headlights', she turned around slowly and let out a breath she'd been holding.

'Kurt, you shouldn't scare me like that.'

'I just greeted you.'

'Well, I didn't expect you or hear you.'

Kurt merely raised his eyebrow at her for a few moments before dropping his bag and sitting down elegantly on the wooden bench that was in the middle of the locker room.

'What're you doing here, Kurt? Shouldn't you have gone home about half an hour ago?'

'No. Not until you tell me where you got that black eye. I'm a curious boy, you know?'

He smiled at her, hoping it'd make her feel at ease enough to tell him the truth, whether it was just an accident or not.

'Why would you want to know anyway?'

'Like I said; I'm a curious boy and easily worried.'

'It's nothing.'

'So you kind of just woke up with a black eye in the morning for the past couple of weeks without any reason why?'

'Hummel, you're getting on my nerves.'

'Your bruises are getting on my nerves, so just explain it to me so I can go home.'

'You can go home now, too, you know.'

'No, there's no fun in that. So, what happened?'

Beiste let out a very frustrated sigh and seemed to consider telling him. All the while, Kurt stared at her and just hoped for the best.

Eventually she turned around and faced the mirror again, pulling a lipstick out of her pocket.

'I just managed to run into a pole. That's what happened.'

'Of course.' Kurt said, sounding as if he really believed it, which made her shoulders a lot less tense.

'And that pole managed to sneak it's way around your wrist as well, right? Bruising you in the process.'

She whipped around and looked incredibly angry at him.

'It is absolutely none of your business.'

But her voice cracked halfway through and there were tears pooling in her eyes, ready to escape, but not doing so just yet.

Kurt made sure his voice was as soft and caring as possible.

'So please tell me what really happened? Please?'

What he didn't expect was Beiste falling on her knees and burying her face in her hands, letting out violent sobs and not seeming able to stop. He immediately jumped up and sat down next to her, pulling her in his arms.

She grabbed the back of his shirt like it was the only thing that would keep her from drowning in all of her problems, feelings and most of all; her fears.

Kurt let out a soft sigh after she'd calmed down enough to be able to talk. She didn't look at him though, not even after she'd pulled away.

'It's Cooter.'

'I'm sorry, but who's Cooter?'

'My hu-husband.'

'… Your husband hits you?'

She merely nodded and started crying again, making Kurt pull her to his chest once again.

'But you don't seem very happy with him.'

'I'm no-ot.'

'Then why stay with him?'

'…'

'Coach Beiste?'

'He's… the only one who'll e-ever l-l-love me-e.'

At this, Kurt stopped rubbing comforting circles on her back, just thinking about what she'd just told him.

'Coach Beiste, don't you think it's better to be alone and happy with your friends than being with a guy who hits you? I'm very sorry, but I think that if a person hits his wife, he doesn't really love her as much as he says he does.'

'You don't know that.'

'Does he have a reason to hit you?'

'He sometimes drinks a little too much; I can't really blame him if he's like that.'

'You should. I'm pretty sure he knows he's like that when he drank too much, but I don't think he really cares if he keeps drinking like that.'

'I can't leave him, Kurt.' She had spoken in a small voice.

'If he's dangerous for you and you end up like this because of him, I really think you should.'

'But no one will ever love me. He's the only one who really does.'

'I think I can tell you one person who should love you, apart from all your friends and the football team of course, who already love you.'

'Who?'

'You.'

She just stared at him as he smiled, but then smiled back.

'Don't tell anyone that this ever happened, alright.'

He laughed.

'I won't.'

* * *

**So... What do you think? I'm making a kind of sequel to this little drabble, but then with Cooter. I guess.**


	6. Cooter

**This is kind of a follow-up of Kurt's moments with: Beiste. I am convinced he was an asshole. He really was.**

* * *

Cooter was walking through the school, trying to find his ex wife.

Beiste had broken up with him a few weeks before and had sent him the papers for the divorce only two days later. He'd been furious and had now even gone as far as to go to the school she worked to find her and make her change her mind.

In whatever way he had to change her mind.

But he didn't really pay all that much attention to that thought, because just as he turned the corner, he saw her turning a corner on the other end of the hall.

She didn't seem to have noticed him lurking at that corner.

But he ran after her, stopping just before the lockers that were standing on his left side, in the hallway Beiste had walked off to.

There were a few students left in the hallway, but they disappeared and probably went to class after only a minute.

Coach Beiste was standing in front of the open door to what Cooter knew was the choir room.

She laughed and actually looked happy, something he hadn't seen in a long time. He fumed inside.

How dare she be happy without him?!

Cooter's lips were a thin line of anger by now and he saw Coach Beiste shake her head, still smiling as she told someone:

'No, sorry. I have to go and do some check-ups on the stuff the team needs for today. Maybe next time, guys.'

A series of Aww's came from inside and she shook her head and walked away.

Cooter huffed through his nose and started speed walking towards where she'd disappeared to.

'Hey! Wait a minute, first class asshole!' A shrill voice sneered through the air from behind him. He whisked around and wished he hadn't, because the second he did, deep scratches from sharp nails were carved in his cheek. His face had whipped to the side.

'Ugh.' He groaned, but when he looked up at a Latina girl with a scowl on her rather pretty face, his anger rushed back. He stuck out his chest and towered over her in a threatening manner.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He growled at her.

'I should ask you the same question, creep.'

'Excuse me?' He was taken aback for a moment because of her answer. He hadn't expected that from a school girl.

'I know what you did to Beiste and there is absolutely no way I'm letting you get away with that.'

And she jumped at his, looking as if she were an animal, ready to kill her prey.

But she was pulled back by a pale boy he didn't know.

'She's right, you know. Everyone knows what you did and if I hadn't been so against hitting people, I would've attacked you just like Santana did.'

The boy's voice was cold like ice and there was a lot of tension in the air, especially when the rest of the Glee Club came out of the choir room.

Cooter started backing off a little, but not enough to make it too obvious to everyone, especially to the boy with the icy voice, that he was in fact scared and very much intimidated by them.

'It isn't fun, is it?'

Cooter raised his eyebrows and his jaw fell slack at the nerve of this boy, but he manned up.

'Who the hell are you anyway?'

The boy smirked.

'My name is Kurt.'

'Well, then, Kurt. Learn to keep your nose out of other people's business.'

He had taken a step forward, but Kurt was janked back by a short but strong-built boy with a bowtie, who stood in front of him, backed up by a couple of jocks.

'You come anywhere near Kurt and I'll assure you; you won't live long.'

'Yeah, man. Same goes for Beiste.' A very tall boy said, and the mohawked guy nodded while the Asian boy merely raised his chin, trying to appear tough. All of the girls and the boy named Kurt were glaring at Cooter from behind them.

'Whatever. I don't need her anyway. She's pathetic.' He huffed, trying to hide his fear and then managed to strut away, back to the parking lot, ready to drive away from the intimidating and most of all protecting group of teenagers.

'You're pathetic.' He heard a high voice whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

'Excuse me?!' He barked, proud of himself for making the entire group wince at the volume of his voice.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' A sharp and unkind sounding voice came from behind him and he turned around to find Sue Sylvester glaring at him.

'Sue, good to see you.' He smiled at her, so sure of her being on his side.

'I can't say the same for you. If it wasn't against the law, I'd have had you shipped to the poor part of Africa and made sure you would never be able to return a long time ago.'

She smirked at him, but it wasn't because she was joking. Her voice had been just as cold as Kurt's, if not colder.

He stared at her, before laughing in her face in a patronizing manner, before walking away, head held high as if he was better than all of them together.

Beiste wasn't worth it.

And he never, ever wanted to deal with either ice-cold voiced Kurt or scary Sue again.

Ever.

EVER.

* * *

**Because Kurt and Sue being cold towards people are most likely the most scary things EVER.**

**EVEEER.**


	7. Schuester

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Will Schuester.

Burt knew something was wrong when he looked through the window, just in time to see Kurt slamming his car door closed with unnecessary force and a look of rage on his usually calm and happy face.

He took a deep breath and speeded towards the hall, stepping in front of Kurt before he could even reach the stairs.

Kurt frowned angrily and demanded him to get out of his way. Burt raised his eyebrows at Kurt's immensely rude behaviour, causing him to huff and look away, crossing his arms over his chest in a stubborn habit he'd had since he was only a toddler.

'What happened, kid?'

'Nothing.' Kurt said with a harsh tone, but a quiver in his voice gave away that he was upset, so something obviously happened.

'Kid.' He merely replied, but he made sure he used his 'Tell-me-or-I'll-find-out-myself'-voice.

Kurt sighed and took a deep breath, but this breath was very shaky and Burt was surprised to find tears in his son's eyes.

'Kurt, what's wrong?' He asked quickly, not even bothering to keep the worry out of his voice. His son looked down and sniffed, arms tightening around his own torso, as if he was trying to keep the hurt away.

'It's nothing.'

'It isn't nothing if it made you cry.'

'It's stupid.'

'So?'

Kurt raised his eyebrows at his father, unsure of his reaction. He bit his lip, but sighed eventually and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

Burt walked into the kitchen first. He made two glasses of warm milk before going back to Kurt.

As soon as Kurt had been given his glass, he smiled warmly at Burt, a smile Burt or anyone else for that matter rarely ever saw. Burt smiled back as he took a seat next to Kurt on the couch and watched his baby boy pull his knees to his chest, just curling up comfortably in the corner of the couch, once in a while sipping his milk.

Mollie was right, Burt thought. Sometimes he really is just like a kitten.

She may have died a long time ago, but she'd always known her son better than he did.

'It started yesterday, you know?'

Kurt's voice abruptly pulled Burt back to the present.

'What exactly?'

Kurt side-eyed his father for quite some time, as if he was trying to estimate his father's reaction and that action alone did absolutely nothing to make Burt less worried.

'Do you remember that I wanted to sing a song, but I wasn't allowed to sing it, only because the song was originally sung by a girl?'

'Yes.'

'…'

'… Again?'

Kurt merely nodded and started telling.

* * *

It had been a quite normal and thus utterly boring day at school and Kurt kind of hoped that Glee would bring at least a little fun with it.

So when he walked into the choir room and saw the assignment for that week on the board, he almost jumped and squealed with joy.

'A song from your favourite musical.'

He grinned and sat next to Blaine, who had an identical grin on his face. He'd clearly gotten the excitement from Kurt when it came to musicals. Last time they watched a musical together, Blaine had mentioned offhandedly how much he loved it when Kurt sang along.

Which was why Kurt was already planning on looking up the songs he thought would be good for his voice. Along with this, he tried to make a mental selection of the songs he really, really wanted to sing, but were either too high or too low and needed to be changed up a bit.

Either way, he loved the idea and was also just glad not to have to sing Journey again.

'Well, as we are going to do musical numbers, as you guys can read on the board, I want to make a list of possible songs you guys want to do.'

Everyone started talking at the same time, until Mr Schuester hushed them.

'All right, lets start from left to right. Kurt, what song do you want to sing?'

'Defying Gravity.'

Will didn't write it down. He just looked at Kurt sceptically. Kurt himself was a little oblivious to this, as he was busy sticking out his tongue in a rather childish manner to Rachel, who remained quiet, but was obviously jealous as she had wanted to choose that song as well.

'Um, Kurt. Why don't you choose another song?'

At this, Kurt's head jerked back towards their teacher, an unbelieving look in his eyes.

'Huh?' He heard his boyfriend say quietly.

And even though there had been a little chatter before, even if Mr Schuester had asked them to be quiet, everything now…

It was dead silent at Mr. Schuester's comment. No one could believe he did such a thing again.

'What the hell, Mr Schue?'

It was Puck who had spoken, but several agreements could be heard and everyone looked stuck somewhere in between surprised and offended, Kurt the most of all.

'Excuse me, Mr Schue? Why do I have to choose another song?'

'It may be better if you chose a song that was sung by a guy. You know, to practice other things.'

But everyone realized he just didn't want Kurt to sing a song that had been sung by a GIRL.

Kurt just stared at him and then turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who looked utterly confused. He frowned at Kurt and gave a little shrug that indicated that he had no idea why one Will Schuester had even said that.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from somewhere on the other side of the room.

'Hey, lady over there might be a guy, Mr Schue…'

Santana waited a little until everyone had turned their heads at her.

'But you have to admit he can sing girl songs better than Berry over there. And that's saying something, unless you can't notice that with that ridiculous amount of unnecessary gel in your ever so ridiculous mop of hair. And it wouldn't even surprise me if you can't.'

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed, all except one completely surprised at the girl protecting Kurt.

'Santana, I think that's very rude of you to say-'

'Like what you just said to Kurt?!'

'SANTANA!' Mr. Schuester's voice boomed through the entire room.

'Kurt has to choose a different song, whether it's by a girl or not and that's it!'

Santana slumped in her seat and Kurt shot her a thankful yet sad look and he himself slumped in his seat as well, leaning against Blaine, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

'So, basically, I'm not allowed to sing Defying Gravity and I don't know why.'

Kurt hiccupped, tears silently streaming down his face, being soaked up in his father's shirt, where Kurt was hiding his face in his father's shoulder.

He really wanted to sing that song, Burt realized.

He gave a small kiss on top of his son's head and sent him upstairs, telling him not to worry about it.

Kurt sighed sadly and grabbed his bag and cell phone, making his way upstairs. Probably to call Blaine.

* * *

Burt scraped his throat when he heard the man pick up his phone after the third ring.

'Will Schuester speaking?'

'Burt Hummel here.'

'Hello, Burt! Haven't heard from you in a long time. How are you?'

'Not so good after my son telling me what happened in Glee Club today.' Burt said angrily.

Will Schuester did not reply.

'You do realize that not answering is an answer in itself, right?'

'Mr. Hummel…'

'Why is my kid not allowed to sing that song about gravity or something?'

'He's sung it before and couldn't reach a certain tone that someone else in the Club can… I mean…'

'It's that Rachel-girl, isn't it? What did she do? Did she find out the assignment beforehand and claimed the song?'

'How did you…'

'It's happened before. My point is that Kurt can sing the entire song perfectly clear, you hear me? You have no proper reason to deny him that one song, so don't you dare claiming you have a reason. You don't.'

'How did you know Rachel asked me to do the song before Glee?'

'Things like that happened before. And it's always Rachel who gets the things my son wants. Give him a freaking chance for once, otherwise you wish you would never have made me so angry, you understand?'

'I… I'm very sorry, Mr. Hummel-'

'You can be sorry all you want, but it's not helping my son anyhow.'

'… Kurt can sing the song if he wants to.'

'That's what I wanted to hear. And Rachel.'

'I'm sure she wouldn't mind picking a different song for once, I guess.'

'Good.'

'And I'm very sorry about this entire situation.'

'As you should be. Next time I find out anything remotely like this happened, you are most likely going to wish you were never even born. Have a good day, Mr. Schuester.'

'Excuse me, Mr Humme-'

But Burt had already hung up, mentally patting himself on the shoulder for terrifying Kurt's Glee Club teacher and taking a deep breath before walking upstairs.

'… I know, Blaine. I just don't get why he specifically said I should sing a GUY's song. Isn't that ridiculous?'

'It is.'

Burt smirked as he saw Kurt jump up from his bed, on which he'd been lying, on his stomach, while talking to Blaine.

'Dad.'

'Can I talk to you for a moment, buddy?'

'Uh, sure. Just a second.'

And with that, he told Blaine he'd call him back later, smiling as he whispered an 'I love you too' back. Burt smiled at this. His son really loved Blaine and Blaine really loved his son, that much was clear.

Then, his son's attention was back on him. Kurt had sat back on the bed, one leg tucked underneath him like he usually did when he was home and he looked at Burt with an expecting look in his eyes.

'I just called that shoe-guy.'

'Mr. Schuester? Why?'

'Just thought that rejecting you that song because of Rachel wasn't really fair.'

'Because of Rachel?'

'She'd claimed the song before the assignment was even told to the rest of you.'

'Again.' It wasn't even a question, but worst of all: Kurt wasn't even surprised about it.

He just looked angry.

'You get to sing the song, though.'

'… Wait, what?' Burt didn't know how, but Kurt managed to look excited, confused and still a little angry all at once.

'I guess being a father changed a lot in my attitude.'

'Why that?'

Burt just smiled.

'Just call your boyfriend. And practice the song.'

Kurt smiled and jumped up, almost hugging the life out of his father.

'Thank you, Dad.'

'Sallright, but you're kind of suffocating me.'

'Oh, sorry.'

'It's all right. Go call your boyfriend and practice the song. And don't forget homework.'

'Aww.' Kurt mock-pouted, but smiled when Burt laughed and ruffled his hair.

'Dinner's at seven, kid.'

'Okay.'

And with that, Kurt jumped back on his bed, on his stomach once again and immediately called his boyfriend while Burt made his way downstairs and decided to watch whatever game was on TV this time.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. I just kind of always pictured Will to be somewhat afraid of parents and being an asshole and at the same time caring for people and that's just really weird.**


	8. Miss Pillsbury

**I don't know. I was inspired and I can't imagine Kurt not apologizing to Emma about the entire 'Bambi-incident' as I like to call it. So here it is.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Emma Pillsbury_

Kurt sighed and winced as his head pounded for what must've been the millionth time in the 30 minutes since he'd gotten up.

If there was one thing he definitely promised himself that very moment, then it was that he was never EVER drinking anything with alcohol in it again.

As he pulled his sweater over his head, he cringed as he remembered what had happened the previous day. Not that he remembered much of it, because of the being drunk and all that.

But he remembered getting a thermos can with some drink that smelled odd and certain… magazines from April Rhodes. And he remembered the nice, warm feeling the drink gave him, which was why he kept drinking it the entire day.

But in the end, he also remembered staggering through McKinley's hallways, feeling giddy and dizzy and more and more nauseous the more time went by.

And then he remembered Miss Pillsbury walking past him, turning and saying something and he babbled something and managed to puke all over her pretty shoes.

Needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to going to school today and have all the students frown at him, obviously having seen all of it happen.

Or going downstairs and have his father reprimand him for doing something that stupid. He wasn't looking forward to any of this, actually. The entire day, even.

He gulped and opened his bedroom door cautiously, making sure to make the least sound possible to avoid even more headache, while he already felt like falling flat on the ground and not moving for the rest of the day.

Once he got downstairs and was standing in front of the kitchen door, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the angry screaming of his father that Kurt thought was bound to come.

But when he opened the door, walked in and sat down, his father merely looked up from his bowl of cereal, shook his head, sighed and looked back down.

'I'm really disappointed in you, kid.'

And that stung way more than any yelling or screaming would've done.

The corners of Kurt's mouth were tugged down as he tried to eat his breakfast without throwing it back up as soon as he swallowed it, all the while furiously blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

'You're going to apologize to that woman for ruining her shoes, got it?'

Kurt just nodded, not meeting his father's eyes as he went upstairs to retrieve his bag, then getting in his car and driving to school.

* * *

As he drove, he thought about what had happened the previous day.

He hadn't even known it was alcohol. That alone made him feel ridiculous. How can someone NOT know that it's alcohol? He'd smelled it and even tasted it, but had thought a couple of sips wouldn't hurt.

But those sips had turned into gulps, which had turned into huge gulps and not wanting to stop drinking the liquid that made him feel good and happy and made him temporarily forget about all the people in that school that hated him for who he was.

But he hadn't spared a moment to think about the possible consequences of his actions.

Which turned out to be: Dizziness, puking all over the shoes of his counsellor who just happened to have a pretty severe case of OCD, puking in front of his entire school, his father being mad at him for doing something so reckless and having a headache that felt like the waters of Mordor flowing through his head while a hyperactive, uncoordinated monkey was jumping up and down on top of it.

He sighed and parked his car in the McKinley parking lot, taking a moment to lean his head back.

He really should apologize to his counsellor.

So he got out of the car and made his way towards Miss Pillsbury's office.

When he got there, having stared at the ground for most of the time to avoid the disgusted looks his fellow schoolmates shot him, he could see Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury talking.

He bit his lip and finally mustered up the courage to knock on the glass door.

The two sitting inside the office looked up and when they saw Kurt, Mr Schuester said something to Miss Pillsbury, causing her to nod and beckon for Kurt to come in. Mr Schuester got up and walked out the door, only stopping for a second to tell Kurt he wanted to see him that afternoon after Glee Club.

Great, yet another person to reprimand him for being drunk.

'Hello, Kurt. What can I help you with?' Miss Pillsbury said stiffly, obviously still uncomfortable.

'I actually just came to apologize for yesterday.'

'That's alright. May I ask why you had been drinking at school?'

'I kind of didn't exactly… Know… That it was alcohol.' Kurt stammered, embarrassed.

Miss Pillsbury raised her eyebrows.

'Have you had alcohol before?'

'No, yesterday was the first and definitely the last time I've ever had alcohol.'

'How did you get it anyway?'

'Oh, April Rhodes gave it to me when I saw her that morning.'

'Of course she did.' Miss Pillsbury scoffed, much to Kurt's surprise.

'Never trust anything she gives you.'

'Yeah. I've learned that lesson yesterday.' Miss Pillsbury smiled at Kurt's frown.

'Well, it's alright, then. Just promise me not to do such a thing again.'

'I promise.'

'Good. You should get to class now, before you're late.'

'Okay. Bye, Miss Pillsbury.'

'Bye, Kurt.'

'And with that, Kurt closed the door behind him and made his way to his History class, wincing with every step he took, pouting as his head refused to stop pounding, no matter how many times he willed it to stop.

He sighed as he realized he'd have to talk to Mr Schuester as well that afternoon. All he wanted was some aspirin and to crawl into his bed and not come out of it ever again.

* * *

**Reviews and prompts are VERY welcome, as I'm kind of running out of ideas for people and Kurt interactions. I only have ideas for Carole (which I'm going to upload next) and Sam (which I haven't even written yet, but the idea is there). **

**I love reviews!**


	9. Carole

**I imagine Kurt missing his mother a lot when he's sick and this scene kind of just waltzed into my head.**

* * *

_Carole._

This was strange.

Kurt only had about fifteen minutes left to get ready to go to school and he hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. Usually he made sure he'd already eaten half an hour before he had to leave.

By now, Carole had already called him about four times and he still hadn't shown up.

Even Finn had already come downstairs, eaten his breakfast and had already showered.

At the moment, he was coming downstairs, furrowing his brow at his mother in confusion as he set his bag next to the front door. His mother was still standing at the foot of the stairs.

'He isn't answering, is he?' He asked.

'No. Can you please go check up on him? Just in case something's wrong?'

Carole bit her lip, worried, as Finn sprinted back upstairs. She heard him knocking on his stepbrother's door, saying his name several times before just opening the door.

It was silent for a couple of moments before Finn reappeared at the top of the stairs and looked slightly panicked.

'Kurt's not in his bed.'

Carole's heart stood still for a second, mind immediately jumping to the worst conclusions. Suddenly, Finn snapped his head to the side as if he'd heard a sound or had seen something.

'Wait a second, Mom.'

And he ran off, opening a door that sounded like Kurt's bedroom door. The squeak gave it away. If you opened the door too far, it squeaked loudly.

'Uh, Mom?' She heard Finn's voice.

'What is it?'

'I found Kurt, but I think you should come upstairs, like, right now.'

Relieved that Kurt hadn't run away or hadn't been kidnapped, but still worried because of what Finn had said, she quickly strutted upstairs, only to find her son rubbing Kurt's back as the pale boy was leaning his head against the wall where he was sitting in the corner of his bedroom with his trash can in his hands.

Kurt was incredibly pale, but not the beautiful, smooth kind of pale he usually was. He looked sick and if his position was any indication, he indeed felt sick as well.

He had pulled his knees towards his chest, as far as was possible with the trash can still sitting in his lap and his arms were wrapped around his tiny torso, as if he was feeling cold.

Sweat was visible on his entire face and his hair was a little damp. His eyes were half-closed as if he was trying to block the lights out.

'I think he's sick, Mom.'

'You think so?' Carole said sarcastically, smiling and shaking her head at Finn, while he just rolled his eyes.

'You should go to school, sweetie.' And with that, she waved away Finn and his protests and helped Kurt to his feet, half-dragging him back to his bed, carefully dropping him down on it.

The trash can, which had stood abandoned in the corner, was moved towards next to Kurt as well, just in case.

Carole sat next to Kurt and checked his temperature with her hand on his forehead. He was definitely too warm.

'How long have you been sitting there?'

'About two hours?' Kurt squeaked out, clearly also having lost his voice.

'Why didn't you warn us? And don't you dare tell me that you didn't want to bother us.'

Kurt shut his mouth again, because apparently that was exactly what he was going to say.

She shook her head at him and sighed, pulling him towards her, fully intending to give him a motherly hug. But Kurt had an entirely other idea, because he dropped his head in her lap and pulled his legs to his chest. He sighed, but it sounded sad, as if he wished he could've gone to school, despite the fact that he was sick.

She slowly stroked her fingers through his already very dishevelled hair. He seemed to relax under that motion. He was almost asleep when he said it. Or mumbling was more like it.

'I wish my mommy was here.'

He'd said it as if he were a little child again and Carole remembered Burt warning her about such behaviour, but nonetheless, his words had stung just a little bit.

She knew he didn't see her as his mother. He never would and she understood that fully.

He'd loved his mother with all his heart and when he talked about her, which in itself was rare, it sounded as if she could never have done anything wrong in his eyes.

But the fact that it seemed as if she could never do enough to be good enough to take care of Kurt when he was sick still stung just a tiny bit, even if she really didn't have any reason to feel that way.

Kurt was already mostly asleep when she lifted his head and laid him down on the bed properly, standing up and making her way towards the door. Kurt curled up in a little ball again, knees tucked under his chin and his head shifting a little on his pillow to get comfortable.

Carole was just about to walk out the door, mentally making a list of things she needed and she had to do for Kurt, like finding medicine and making him some soup when she heard his barely there voice.

'She would've liked you, you know. Enough to let you take care of me. So I'm glad you're here.'

Shocked as she was, she still smiled and waited until Kurt's breath evened out, signalling he was asleep, before leaving to find some medicine and make some soup.

But not before mentally promising Kurt's mother something.

'I'll always take care of your son from now on, if necessary for the rest of my life.'


	10. Rachel

**I don't know... just Enjoy?**

* * *

'Yes, Dad.'

His father had just told him to go to bed early and on top of that, he'd told him not to worry about his old man.

Granted, ever since the heart attack, he'd been worried non-stop as soon as his father was too far to reach within 10 minutes, so telling him not to worry was probably one of the most idiotic things ever. But Carole was with him and she was a nurse after all, so he at least knew for sure someone useful was with him in case anything happened.

But he'd promised himself to relax for the rest of the afternoon and he walked over to the kitchen, making himself a nice warm cup of coffee, before going to the living room.

There, he took a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the table, pulling his legs underneath him and grabbing his glasses, perching them on his nose. He then grabbed the book 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' and started reading.

Of course, the book was one that Blaine had borrowed him after hearing that his own boyfriend had never even so much as seen the movies.

'After you've read the books, we'll have a Harry Potter Marathon!'

Kurt knew he couldn't resist those damned kicked puppy eyes his boyfriend had made when he'd told him he doubted he'd actually find any of the magic stuff interesting, but Blaine had made him give it a try.

And he himself had found that it wasn't even as bad as he'd originally thought it would be.

He looked up at the clock, trying to estimate how long he had until Blaine arrived for their sleepover.

Blaine would arrive at five, so he had roughly three hours to immerse himself in the magic world of Harry Potter.

But, while he'd read a good amount in the two hours he'd been reading and had expected to have a quiet afternoon until Blaine came, the quiet was rudely interrupted by the doorbell.

Kurt looked up from his book and put a bookmark in between the pages, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes before looking at the clock.

Strange. It was only four and Blaine shouldn't be here for another hour or so.

Either way, he got up and walked over to the door, fully expecting some person selling useless stuff or maybe someone collecting for charity.

However, he did not expect a brown-haired whirlwind to storm past him, loudly exclaiming that his stepbrother was an ass, as soon as he'd opened the door.

'Rachel, what are you doing here?'

He closed the door and walked towards the living room, where Rachel had plopped down on the couch, a sour look on her face, arms crossed in front of her chest.

'Like I said, Finn is being an asshole. Again! I can not believe he would actually say such things. I don't even know why I'm still dating him at times like these.'

'Believe me, none of us know that.' Kurt muttered under his breath, but Rachel turned to look at him with a confused frown on her face.

'I'm sorry? What did you say?'

Kurt shook his head.

'Nothing.'

And he walked over to the couch, elegantly lowering himself on it.

'What happened?'

And the sour look on her face was back. She huffed.

'Well, Finn came over today and we went up to my room. And we made out a little.'

'Okay. No details of that. There's only so much I can know of him until I can't look him in the eye anymore, thank you very much.'

'Right. Anyway, when we stopped, because my Dads were home and if one of them ran into us again… Have I told you that? After one of his football games we went to your place and-'

'Rachel, stop. I really don't need to know that and frankly, you're getting off topic.'

At least she has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed, Kurt thought, smirking a little.

'Of course. Sorry.'

'It's alright.'

'Anyway, he came over today, making out… And then, we just kind of talked about football, which was really boring. I don't even understand half the things he says, you know. He just talked about all his teammates and-'

'Rachel? Off topic.'

'Sorry. And something was bothering me. I was wondering if I really was enough for NYADA, even though I've been accepted, of course.'

'Rachel. Just get to the point.' Said Kurt irritably, not wanting to hear about the fact that she managed to get in and he would still be stuck in Ohio for another year, if not all his life. He hated the idea of that and most of all, he couldn't help but feeling like a failure, even if everyone around him (which is saying, Carole, his father and Blaine. Finn was happy for Rachel) told him he wasn't.

And he certainly didn't want Rachel to tell him all about it. At least not at the moment.

'… Sorry.'

Kurt just rolled his eyes at her millionth apology.

'Anyway, I was insecure about that and Finn just flat out told me I was being stupid. Stupid! And when I said 'Excuse me' he told me I was being ridiculous about NYADA. As if it was nothing getting in there! Can you imagine Blaine telling you something like that? Never mind. Blaine is always such a perfect gentleman.'

She said that last part in a rather childish voice.

'Blaine is far from perfect, Rachel. Even though I am his boyfriend, even I can see that and I'm not going to pretend he is.'

'I know. He just seems ridiculously perfect.'

'He does.'

Rachel sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees, her chin in her hands.

'You know, Finn may be an ass at times, but at least he finds me sexy.'

'… What do you mean with that?'

'Finn stares at me. At my butt and stuff. It's not like Blaine does such things when it comes to you.'

'I'm sorry?'

'Oh, come on, Kurt. Have you ever seen him staring at you in a… not adoring way? Because I have never seen him doing something like that.'

Kurt merely stared at her for a long minute as she stared right back at him. Then, he got up and walked to the front door, opening it.

'Rachel?'

He heard the couch creak and footsteps coming his way, until Rachel appeared in the doorway.

'What is it?'

'Get out.' Kurt had said it, trying to sound angry, but although he succeeded, he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

'Why?'

'You know why. Now, get out!'

'Kurt…'

'Get. Out!' Rachel's eyes widened and she stared at him for a couple of seconds, before tugging her coat off the rack and making her way out, side-eyeing Kurt on her way.

Kurt only threw the door close and went back to the living room, biting his lip as he let himself fall on his back on the couch.

Rachel had managed to point out his biggest insecurity while thinking she had the biggest problem in the world.

Honestly, he'd never had the courage to ask Blaine if he thought Kurt was sexy, but somewhere, deep inside, he knew that was because he was afraid of the answer.

And now he had another reason.

Because Rachel was right. Kurt himself or probably anyone else had never seen Blaine looking at him that way and it did nothing to help Kurt to get his insecurities to go away.

He felt tears slowly making their way down his temples.

But instead of taking a moment to let himself cry out of frustration or hurt or even anger at Rachel, he furiously rubbed them away, cursing himself for being so emotional.

Because that, too, wasn't very attractive.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been crying, but he startled when he heard the back door, having completely forgotten for a moment that he'd told Blaine to come through the back door.

'Kurt?' The curly-haired boy called.

As soon as he could, Kurt jumped off the couch and rubbed his eyes as dry as possible, pulling at his clothes to make himself look at least somewhat presentable.

But it was too late.

Because Blaine had already turned the corner as Kurt had only just jumped off the couch and he was staring at him with wide, concerned eyes.

'Eh, hi?' Kurt said, smiling at him, although it wasn't a genuine smile.

'Kurt.' Blaine said, the worry seeping through his voice, and he dropped the overnight bag he'd brought with him, strolling over to Kurt and pulling him in his arms.

'What's wrong? Did something happen? Should I call help?'

'No, no, not necessary.' Kurt laughed a little at Blaine's overprotective concern.

'Then what happened?' Blaine withdrew enough to take a good look at his boyfriend, then steered them over to the couch and pulling Kurt in his lap.

'Blaine!'

'Hush you. Now tell me what happened.'

'Blaine. You can't say 'hush' and then tell me to talk.'

'Details. Now tell me.'

'It's stupid.'

'I don't care. It made you cry, therefore it is not stupid.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Rachel stopped by today, because she had a fight with Finn-'

'Again.'

'That's what I thought. Anyway, he'd insulted her because she wanted to talk about her stupid insecurities and then she said that at least he thought she was sexy and at least she had that and I didn't, because it seems that Finn stares at her and her… private parts a lot and you don't. At all.'

Kurt was now looking at the floor and the ceiling and just about everywhere that wasn't Blaine.

'You don't think I think you're sexy.' It wasn't even a question and Blaine had only spoken after a few moments of silence.

Kurt just shrugged, too afraid to admit he was actually pretty sure that Blaine thought that way.

But, instead of the denials he'd expected Blaine to say, he heard a rather inelegant snort and when he looked at Blaine, he seemed to be laughing behind his hand, which he'd brought to his face to hide his mouth.

Kurt's eyes widened. His own boyfriend was laughing at him for this.

So he started struggling against Blaine's arm around his waist, pushing against his chest, but Blaine wrapped both his arms around him, making him unable to break free.

'I do think you're sexy. I just don't stare as blatantly as Finn does. I'd rather keep it to myself than having people stare at what I was staring at in the first place and I've noticed that's exactly what happens if Finn stares at Rachel. Other people start staring at her too. Call me possessive, but I want to be the only one staring at you.'

Kurt blinked, but could feel himself smiling.

'Well, that, and I don't want you to think I'm a complete pervert. Which I secretly am, of course, but no one needs to know that.'

Blaine grinned as Kurt had started laughing.

He only gave him a kiss on his cheek, hugging his Kurt a little closer for comfort.


	11. Finn

**I AM SO SORRY I JUST REALLY THINK FINN'S A BIT OF AN ASSHOLE. But maybe he's different in season 4, I don't know. Haven't seen a single episode of S4 so far.**

* * *

Kurt bit his lip as he ran up the stairs. He sighed loudly, voice wavering as he stomped into his bedroom and closed the door.

He groaned as he let himself fall face-first on his bed, thinking about what had just happened for a few moments.

* * *

Finn and Kurt had come home. It was almost Father's Day.

'Hey, Kurt?'

'What is it, Finn?' Kurt sighed, being a little more than sick of having to hear Finn rant the entire day to him about Rachel and football and all kinds of things that he just really couldn't bring himself to care about.

'What're you going to do for Father's Day?'

'Probably bake my father something. I'm sure he appreciates being allowed to eat something else than what he deems 'rabbit food'.'

'Cool. I'll help you make something!'

At that, Kurt stopped just as he opened the closet, where he always put his shoes when he got home. One pair of his enormous collection of shoes.

'Wait, what?'

'Yeah. I want to do something for Burt too, you know. Like, make something, so I'll help you!'

Kurt frowned.

'I'd rather you didn't, actually.'

Within a millisecond, Finn's happy-go-lucky expression had changed to a confused, slightly angry one.

'What the hell, dude? He's kind of my father too, you know.'

'He's not your real father, he's my father, not yours. If you want to get him a present, fine, but find your own.'

'Boys, what's going on?'

The two boys standing in the middle of hallway turned to see that Burt had come through the doorway of the kitchen and was currently staring at them with a slightly annoyed yet very curious expression.

'Kurt's being selfish.'

'I'm sorry?!'

'Kurt, calm down. Finn, care to explain why you think my son's being selfish?'

'He refuses to share something.'

'Because it's from me, not you!'

Burt merely looked on at the other two glancing angrily at one another.

'At least I'm not as selfish as you, Kurt. Thank God for that.'

Finn huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a very childish way. Burt's eyebrows had risen to almost reach his kind of non-existent hairline and his eyes had widened, not having gotten any further in understanding the situation happening right in front of him.

Kurt's mouth had fallen open and he had a hurt look on his face. He knew his voice would waver, but he honestly couldn't really care at that very moment.

'That's very rich coming from you, of all people.'

And with that, he'd run off upstairs and had ended up on his bed, having thrown his door closed, and having ignored Finn's 'Hey' and his father's calls of his name.

But then, he heard Finn's voice coming closer quickly. Another voice he recognized as his father's followed very closely.

'No, just let me…'

'Leave him alone, bud.'

'But he was rude to me…'

Finn sounded all high and mighty, which did not surprise Kurt all that much, because, as stupid as Finn could be at times, he always seemed to think he knew better than everyone around him, no matter who that other person was.

'I don't care. Just go to your damned room and let me handle my son, alright!' His father had raised his voice and for a moment or two, he heard nothing but silence on the other side of his door, only broken by a small sob coming from himself.

Then, he heard another huff and someone stomping through the hallway and a door being slammed close so hard Kurt was surprised his father didn't have to prepare himself to fix a broken door.

Three knocks on his door.

'Come in.' Kurt said, not sounding happy about any of it at all.

The door opened, but instead of looking up, Kurt buried his face in his pillow as deep as he could without suffocating himself. He felt the mattress dip under the weight of his father sitting down on the edge.

A hand was placed in the middle of his back.

'Kiddo?'

Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath and sat up, not daring to look his father in the eye, suddenly feeling incredibly childish.

'What just happened?'

'Finn was being an ass.'

'… I got that much.'

Kurt snorted, but quickly grabbed the tissues that laid on his bedside table to save his clothes from being covered in disgusting snot.

Burt smiled at his son, probably reminiscing the days when he was the one who had to grab the tissues and force them into his baby's hands.

'But seriously, scooter. What happened?'

'It's stupid.'

'I don't give a damn if it's childish or stupid or anything like that. Just tell me.'

'Finn asked me what I was doing for Father's Day. I told him, and now it won't be a surprise anymore, that I was planning on baking you something like a cake or anything. And Finn immediately expected he was allowed to help me but I want it to just be MY present to you. Oh God, that really does sound stupid.'

But Burt was smiling at him. Before Kurt knew it, his father's arm was wrapped around his shoulder and he was pulled into his arms. He sighed and wrapped his own arms around his father.

'You just bake the cake, alright, kid? I'll talk to Finn.'

'Um… Okay?'

'Good. Now go do your homework or listen to music or go prepare something for Glee, alright?'

'Okay, Dad.'

Burt smiled at him, gave him one last squeeze, ruffled his hair (much to Kurt's half-hearted protest) and got up.

Kurt took a deep breath.

He knew his father understood what this was about. The guy might not always have noticed what exactly Kurt's problems were, but this was one of them that they'd had before and Burt wasn't about to fail his own son again.

With that thought, Kurt fell on his bed on his belly, head on the end of his bed, peering into his bag and searching for his geography textbook.

Half an hour later, Kurt was almost finished with his Geography homework, when a knock on the door could be heard.

'Come in.' This time, he sounded much more cheerful than he had before. He'd felt better after telling his father about the reason why he didn't want Finn to help him with the cake.

The door opened to reveal Finn rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

'Hey, dude.'

Kurt smiled, choosing to ignore the 'dude' he despised so much.

'Hi, Finn.'

'I just talked to Burt… and… Yeah… I was wondering if you could help me think of something to make or do or buy for Burt… He's been like a father to me. Not that I mean he's actually my father! Not at all, but… You know… I'm not really, like, good at thinking of gifts or anything, so… yeah…'

'Finn.'

'Yeah?'

'It's alright. I'll help you find a gift for my father, as long as you leave the cake and stuff completely to me.'

'Deal.'

They just smiled.

* * *

**I have no idea why I always see the fault in what I write. **

**Oh well.**

**I have fun writing it, so whatever :)**


	12. Sam

**This is a bit crappy and they smile a lot. Like, A LOT.**

* * *

'So… Here we are. You've been here before, last year, right?'

'Yeah… I don't remember it very well, though.'

'I'll give you a tour later.'

Kurt and Sam hauled Sam's bags inside. They'd only just arrived at the Hummel-Hudson household, where Sam would be staying for a while.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure what 'a while' had meant, but he didn't have any trouble with it, although he hoped that no one would tell Sam about the tiny crush Kurt had had for a while.

Now that he had Blaine, he honestly couldn't really see what he ever saw in Sam, as he was almost exactly the opposite of Blaine in appearance and Kurt hadn't actually known Sam all that well in the times of terribly misguided crush number two.

Kurt cringed a little as he opened the fridge.

'You okay, dude?'

Sam had settled for leaning against the counter, not knowing where the glasses and stuff were and not really sure if he was on good enough terms to just go to the living room to wait there.

'Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.'

Kurt smiled for reassurance.

'What do you want to drink?'

'Just water's fine.'

A minute later, they were sitting in the living room, relaxing after having spent the past couple of hours packing, lifting the bags in and out of the car and driving a pretty big distance from where Sam's family lived to Lima, Ohio.

Both of them sighed, almost at the same moment and shared a smile, before returning to their drinks.

'So… Where am I sleeping, actually?'

'No one told you that?'

'No.'

'My room. Finn's room is a little too messy and small.'

In the middle of his sentence, Sam almost choked on his drink and started coughing. Kurt frowned and patted his back, not very sure what else to do.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, just… Does this mean I'm going to have to sleep in your bed or something?'

Sam looked a little confused, but Kurt couldn't help but feeling a tad bit offended.

'No, an air mattress will be set up when we go to sleep, but I don't see why it would be a problem if you had to sleep in my bed.'

'No, don't misunderstand me. I really couldn't care less if I had to sleep in your bed, with or without you in it, but…'

Sam trailed off and averted his eyes.

'But _what_, Sam?'

'I just… Kind of… Tend to…'

By now, Kurt just looked incredibly confused and Sam was turning a little red. Whether it was from embarrassment or because he seemed to hold in his breath, Kurt wasn't sure.

'Just_ tell_ me already.'

'Ikindoftendtokickandturnand… clingalotinmysleep.'

Sam gasped for breath.

'… Come again?'

Slightly irritated and obviously just embarrassed, Sam huffed.

'I kind of tend to kick and turn in my sleep, as well as cling to people. Mercedes told me that.'

'… Okay. Apart from the fact that you slept with Mercedes in a bed, and I don't need the details of that, just so you know, I tend to cling to people too and according to Blaine, I'm an 'athletic sleeper'… Which probably means I've kicked him and hit him in the nose one or two times…'

'…'

'Stop laughing!'

'I'm sorry, but you have to admit that's kind of funny, dude.'

'… It actually is… For us, not so much for Blaine, probably.'

By now, they were both giggling. It took them a while to push aside the thought of a grumpy Blaine and Mercedes, but then, Kurt turned to face Sam properly.

'Anyway, as I was saying, we're planning to put an air mattress under my bed, which we can take out when you decide to go to sleep. Unless you have any trouble sleeping on it, otherwise we have to switch beds.'

'No, no, it'll be fine.'

Kurt smiled and lifted the glasses, now empty, off the coffee table, got up and walked to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. Sam followed him.

'Hey, Kurt?'

'Yes?'

'You do realize I didn't mean anything with not exactly wanting to sleep in a bed with you, right? Not because you're gay or anything, I'd just rather not wake up and find you standing in the bathroom with a bleeding nose and half your face black and blue or something.'

'I get it, Sam. It's alright. Apparently we're kind of the same on that front… Which probably means it would lead to a disaster if you put the two of us in one bed.'

They laughed for a bit.

'So… You want a tour of the house?'

'That… Would probably be a good idea.'

* * *

**Umm... This one kind of jumped into my head. Tomorrow I'll continue writing Diary of Kurt if anyone's interested...**


	13. Sue

**This one's truly awful and I'm pretty sure I did not do Sue justice, but I couldn't think of anything other than this with her.**_  
_

* * *

_Sue._

Kurt was sitting in a situation he'd never thought was even possible.

Opposite Sue, in _BreadStix_ of all places!

Granted, they were both waiting for someone, but still. It was weird.

Kurt's back was hurting. He'd slipped on the stairs that morning and although he'd expected to sprain his ankle or something normal like that, he of course had to do things different again. So, he'd somehow managed to bounce all the way down the lower half of the stairs.

…

On his butt…

So that had led to the lower half of his back hurting like hell.

Miss Sylvester was pregnant and definitely not looking for much of a conversation, as Kurt soon figured out by her short answers. Not that he himself would like to have any sort of conversation with her.

All she said when she'd sat down without waiting or even asking for his permission, was:

'Hello, there, Porcelain. I don't care if you mind me sitting down, since you do not carry a baby between those pear hips yet, not even a gay one. I saw Young Burt Reynolds standing outside, talking with Mister Illegally Blonde and Captain Hooknose. How come he's not sitting here, watching you look like you got an F on a test in French class?'

'Oh, you bounced down the stairs on your butt? Poor stairs, probably covered in rainbows, thanks to you. I'm waiting for my old lady to finally show up.'

Of course she'd feel sorry for the stairs instead of him. He couldn't even bring himself to act surprised, let alone actually be it.

But, if he was honest, he'd rather have had Blaine with him, since he's never been very keen on having Miss Sylvester be so degrading while he was alone. It's not like he ever knew what to say or how to react.

And Blaine just had to run into the Warblers Nick and Jeff and, while all four boys had made amends, since the Michael Jackson Slushie Disaster, Kurt didn't like the idea of having to stay outside, standing in the cold, with his back practically killing him.

So, Blaine, who had thankfully noticed Kurt's pained look, had told the pale boy to go inside and wait for him. He also told him he'd be inside soon, but by now, it had been more than ten minutes ago and Kurt was actually getting a little anxious with Sue sitting so near him.

So he did what he always tried to resist doing in these kind of situations. He started humming the first song that came to his mind.

He saw Miss Sylvester side-eyeing him with raised eyebrows for a while, before she turned her full attention on him so abruptly that he quit humming immediately.

'Porcelain.'

'Coach Sylvester?'

'Were you just humming a song of Hanson?'

'… Yes?'

'Wow. I'd never have expected you to finally get good taste in music.'

'I found them through Blaine…'

'So he does have something useful somewhere in that tiny, weak Hobbit thing he calls a body, then, hmm?'

'Blaine is not weak!'

'_Sure_ he isn't.'

Kurt gaped at her, but when she only smirked, he knew it was useless to try and argue with her. So, he didn't, instead opting to glance at the door, just in time to see Blaine walking in at last. He was followed by a red-haired woman, who, in Kurt's eyes, strongly resembled a fish.

Coach Sylvester got up as Blaine approached their table. He shot a questioning glance at Kurt, who merely waved his hand dismissively, making Blaine shut his mouth, until he got pushed out of the way.

_'Hey!'_ He said, slightly offended, but all it got him was a rather arrogant glare from both the Sylvester women. However, he shrugged it off, not planning on letting his evening with Kurt be ruined by them. So he sat down without another look at them.

'What was that about?'

Kurt merely raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his boyfriend. Blaine nodded.

'Don't ask. Got it.'

* * *

**I cannot explain myself.**


	14. Puck

**I did not realize it had gotten this long until I uploaded it on here.**

**Oops?**

* * *

**Puck.**

Somewhere, Puck was glad to have Finn back as his best friend.

While playing Halo and Call of Duty with Mike and Artie was cool an all, they hadn't been friends since they were six years old. Sometimes, he'd say something that he thought was funny, but they wouldn't laugh, because they simply didn't get the reference.

Puck himself would never admit it, but these were the moments that made him miss Finn.

As soon as he'd slept with Quinn, he'd known it wasn't fair to Finn. He'd known that Finn was bound to find out, even if Quinn had tried to hide it.

There were some things he hadn't expected, though.

Falling in love with Quinn was one of them.

He'd always known he had some sort of feelings for her, but for years and years, he had dismissed it as merely being attracted to her because she was hot.

But when she became pregnant with his child, pretending it was Finn's for months until Rachel opened her mouth about it, he'd become immensely jealous. Every time Quinn let Finn put his hand on her belly, all he wanted to do was push Finn away.

But he knew it was his own fault and Finn was only being used by Quinn to save what was left of her reputation.

He'd hated Finn for being so close to Quinn.

And he'd hated Quinn for lying to Finn.

Most of all, though, he'd hated himself for screwing up both of their lives.

But in the end, it had all worked out, and Puck had somehow managed to get his best friend back, which he secretly thought was a miracle in itself.

And this weekend, they had planned some game marathon, which meant that Puck was currently standing at the front door, waiting for someone to open up.

He frowned as he rang the doorbell for the third time, wondering if he'd gotten the time wrong.

But when he checked the text he'd gotten from Finn, it clearly said 10 o'clock. By now, it was _10:20_ and there was no sign of Finn anywhere. Puck groaned in annoyance and looked around him, noticing that the only car present was Kurt's Navigator.

All of sudden, the door behind him was flung open and he jumped, turning around. He came face to face with Kurt, who quickly told him to come in and make himself at home, before scurrying off towards the living room, presumably to pick up the phone.

Puck managed to catch Kurt's side of the conversation, as he hung up his coat and almost fell over as he jumped on one foot, while trying to take his shoe off the other foot.

'Kurt Hummel speaking.'

A small pause.

'Puck's already here, Dad.'

Another pause.

'…Keep him entertained. What is he,_ five_?!'

Puck couldn't help but chuckle.

'Okay, _fine_, but I still don't think it's a good idea. See you tonight. Bye.'

Puck heard a click, followed by footsteps and seconds later, Kurt reappeared in the doorway, beckoning for him to come into the living room.

Puck, however, hesitated. While he came over here a lot lately, he barely ever saw Kurt, unless he just so happened to pass the living room on his way to the kitchen or his way in or out. Or at lunch and dinner. Never at breakfast, though. Not that he'd ever bothered to ask why, but he wondered if Kurt ate at all in the morning sometimes.

'Puck?'

'Huh?' Puck shook his head, only then remembering that Kurt had asked for him to come to the living room. He scraped his throat and walked into the living room, sitting right next to Kurt on the couch.

'Would you like something to drink?'

'Nah, thanks. I'm good.'

He saw Kurt nod out of the corner of his eye.

'So… Where is Finn, actually?' Puck turned his head, just in time to see Kurt roll his eyes.

'He managed to wait until this morning to mention that something was wrong with his car. And since my Dad's planning on giving the bumbling idiot a summer job at the garage, he figured Finn could come with him to watch. Even though I warned them it'd take too long and they wouldn't be back before you came here. Not that they ever _listen_ to me when I say such things.'

Kurt had muttered the last part rather irritable, but, although Puck normally ignored the fact that he heard certain things, he couldn't help but wonder why Kurt had sounded a little…

Hurt?

And as far as he knew, they were alone anyway.

'Dude?'

Kurt sipped the tea he had in his hands. Puck hadn't even noticed it, but when he saw Kurt glancing at him in a questioning manner, he decided to ignore it.

'Are you okay?'

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah… Why?'

'Because you don't sound like it.'

There was a tone of finality in Puck's voice. Kurt frowned angrily and for a moment, Puck thought it would be a good idea to hide, before Kurt started throwing things.

Instead, the entire room was completely silent, while Puck watched Kurt's angry frown morph into a very sad look. Tears were glistening in his eyes.

But that wasn't the only thing the boy with the Mohawk noticed. The longer he looked at Kurt, who remained silent for a long time, the more things he noticed that just weren't quite right.

For one, Kurt was still wearing his _pyjamas_ and thick socks that weren't matching. Puck had heard from Finn that Kurt was always the first one dressed in the house. And Kurt had always kind of given Puck the feeling that he frowned upon people who wore things that didn't match, style wise or colour wise.

The only time Finn had ever seen him still wearing pyjamas or mismatching things was when he was sick, or when Finn just happened to run into him when he was making his way to the bathroom, or when he was incredibly upset.

So Kurt wearing his pyjamas, along with a bathrobe and mismatching socks wasn't all that good a sign… At all.

Next to that came the fact that Kurt looked quite miserable, and not just because he seemed sad.

His skin was very pale, much more so than usual. There was absolutely no sign of colour on his face and his lips were almost as white as his skin. He had dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he'd barely slept. His hair was a mess and looked like Kurt hadn't washed it or hadn't even bothered to somewhat style it in any way. It stuck out in all directions.

And then there was the fact that Kurt had tucked his legs underneath him, shoulders hunched as he stared at the wall.

Kurt, at least the Kurt he knew, always made it a point to sit upright and had his nose tilted up in the air, not in an arrogant way, but a confident one.

But now, even that was missing.

'You're sick, aren't you?' Puck said without thinking, when it became clear that Kurt wasn't going to answer him.

He had not expected Kurt's chin to wobble and for a stray tear to roll down his cheek, though.

'I w-woke up this m-morni-ing feeling a-_awful._ When I came downstairs, m-my fathe-er had alre-ready promised Finn to- to take him to the-the garage today. He w-was very exci-ted about it. So ex-excited tha-at he didn't notice I was sick.'

Puck frowned as he rubbed Kurt's back, hoping to console him at least somewhat.

He'd gotten to know Burt and how fond he was of Kurt, so for him, of all people, to not notice he was sick came as a big surprise.

'Where were Carole and Finn in all this?'

'Oh please. As if Finn would notice I was sick unless I puked all over his shoes like what happened with Miss Pillsbury, remember?'

Puck winced and snorted at the same time, not really giving a damn about how weird that might look. He did remember what had happened with Kurt being drunk in school.

He'd found it hilarious, really.

Next to that came the fact that Kurt was right. If one could describe Finn in a nutshell, the word that came to mind first was oblivious.

Carole, however…

'And Carole?'

'She got some emergency at the hospital, so she was long gone before I even woke up.'

'She'd have noticed, though, being a nurse and all. Don't you think?'

'Yeah. I think she would have.'

They sat in silence for a while.

'Do you want some soup? I make a mean chicken noodle soup, you know?' Puck boasted.

Kurt just chuckled softly at the way Puck had waggled his eyebrows.

'That'd be nice.' Kurt said, following it by a whispered '_Show-off'_.

'_Hey_! I heard that!'

But he grinned at Kurt, before patting his back one last time and getting up, making his way towards the kitchen.

'Just pop in a movie or something, alright?' He said over his shoulder, disappearing into the kitchen and missing Kurt's smile. He did hear him get up and open some drawer.

When Puck came back, Kurt had gotten himself a blanket and a trashcan, probably in case he started feeling nauseous. It looked comfortable, but he noticed Kurt was looking at him, so, balancing the tray with the bowl of soup with a spoon in it, he walked over to him, setting the tray down on the coffee table, next to Kurt's empty mug.

'Thank you.' Kurt said quietly, but he smiled at last when he tasted the chicken noodle soup.

'You're welcome, dude.'

For a while, it was silent as Kurt started the movie.

'So… The Avengers, huh?'

Kurt grinned.

'Yeah.'

'Never pegged you as the action movie type. No offense, dude, but you seem more like the Sound of Music kind of guy.'

Kurt sighed deeply, nodding.

'A lot of people assume that, but, although I do appreciate a good musical once in a while, it's absolutely not the only thing I watch.'

'I see. Well, good choice on the movie anyway, dude.'

'Thank you… I guess.'

'Hey, where's Blaine, actually? I kind of figured he'd be here to use his hobbit-powers to nurse you back to health?'

'Yeah… You see… He kind of… doesn't know I'm sick.'

Though Kurt had mumbled this as soft as he could, Puck still picked it up and turned to him with an eyebrow raised. Everybody who knew Kurt and Blaine, or either one of them, knew that they were practically inseparable, at least when it came to being sick or hurt.

When Blaine, for example, had been stuck at home with his cornea scratched, Kurt had been there literally everyday until his surgery.

So why, pray tell, was Kurt the one sitting alone with his boyfriend not even knowing he's sick?

'How come he doesn't know, then?'

'Didn't tell him…'

'Why not?'

'Why are you suddenly so interested?'

'Because when his eye was hurt…'

'Okay, _okay_. I get it. But he told me yesterday that Wes would be coming over.'

'Who's Wes?'

'A friend he knew from Dalton. But he already graduated and decided to go to law school on the West Coast somewhere, so they barely ever see each other, unless he comes to Lima to visit his family.'

'So you'd have felt guilty if you'd only let him know you were sick?'

'No. I'd have felt guilty because I know he'd have shoved Wes to the sideline to come and take care of me and I can't let him do that to Wes.'

Puck was silent for a while, knowing Kurt had a point but still not exactly agreeing with Kurt being home alone while sick. Kurt was right, though. Blaine did seem like the kind of guy to do that just for Kurt. That was just the kind of people both of them were.

So, instead of arguing, he merely nodded, already forming a plan in his head.

* * *

An hour later, Puck was watching the end of the Avengers, having turned off the sound a long while ago, as soon as Kurt decided to fall asleep about twenty minutes ago.

He wasn't sure if this could have just been a ten-minute-long nap, but he didn't want to take any risks waking the boy up.

Kurt had left his phone on the coffee table.

Puck got up very carefully, so as to not wake Kurt up by accident, grabbed the phone and tiptoed off to the hall, already looking through Kurt's contact list.

So if Kurt woke up to Blaine brushing his hair out of his face, Wes standing a little further away, but looking almost as concerned as Blaine did, Puck would forever claim that he had nothing to do with it.

But as he walked upstairs with a profusely apologizing Finn right after him, he couldn't help but feel relieved that Kurt was in good and caring hands, instead of on his own.

Not that he'd ever admit that. He had a badass reputation to uphold, after all.

* * *

**Because I'm absolutely convinced Puck has a really soft side as well.**


	15. Quinn

It was a pretty ordinary day.

There were only a few weeks left until graduation and prom had been amazing. For Kurt, there had only been a small moment of embarrassment when the last Prom 'Queen' had been called to come onto the stage to crown the next Queen.

But as for the rest, it had gone great. He'd had the chance to dance with his boyfriend, who looked admittedly slightly ridiculous with his hair, but that only made him all the more adorable to Kurt.

He smiled as he remembered his father allowing them to spend the night together at the hotel.

Closing his locker, he went over what he had left of school for the rest of the day.

Math, Geography…

It was then that he saw Quinn tripping when she walked away from her locker. Her books landed on the ground with a soft thud, leaving Quinn to fall down on hands and knees.

Her face screwed up as she seemed to try and fight the tears that were clearly building in her eyes.

Kurt frowned as he saw everyone pass her by without so much as another glance. Thinking twice was not even on his mind as he hurried to help her.

He'd been there, having ended up on the ground more than once and not having been helped or asked if he was alright. Not even once glanced at.

Besides, there had been something odd about her fall. Maybe it was because Kurt had looked at the very moment that she fell and thus noticed, or maybe he'd seen it wrong, but that hadn't been a normal fall.

It was like her knees had buckled and she'd just fallen because her legs couldn't hold her anymore.

Though Kurt didn't like assuming things, it wouldn't be a surprise if he was right about that, what with Quinn having been in a car crash and having only regained the strength in her legs back properly since prom.

Quinn's head shot up when she saw a pair of hands helping her pick up her books and she quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to escape.

'Thank you.'

It came out quite miserably.

'Are you alright? Did you trip?'

'Kind of?'

Kurt raised his eyebrows at her in a questioning manner, waiting for her to continue as he helped her to her feet and handed her the books back. She sighed and looked away, as if she was ashamed.

'I haven't quite gotten the full control back over my legs.'

'I see.'

He didn't ask any more questions, knowing that being that invasive would be plain rude.

'Is Finn still mad at me?'

Kurt nodded at her sudden question.

'Yes. He's spent the entire weekend trying to convince me to believe him about you having only pretended not to be able to walk for Prom Queen votes.'

'I sort of did that. Rachel deserved it more than I did, though.'

Kurt frowned.

'How come?'

'I'm not sure, but I know what I did was wrong.'

'Okay.'

'… Okay?'

'At least you're honest and humble enough to actually admit that.'

She stood still.

'I have to go to class. Are you going to be alright, Quinn?'

She nodded and smiled at him.

He smiled back, before making his way to class.

* * *

**This one was really short and I am pretty sure I wrote it in less than twenty minutes...**


	16. Mercedes

**Warnings: Implications of school shooting and major character death.**

* * *

She didn't return all that often anymore.

Though Lima had been her home since she was born, it held good memories, but bad ones as well.

But the one memory she never could get out of her head was truly traumatizing.

For eight years after, she'd spent money on not only the normal stuff, like her education, clothes, food, rent and going out, but on a therapist as well.

Mercedes had been there. It had happened right in front of her and even today, at the age of twenty-six, she still had problems with what had happened when she was only sixteen years old.

Now she was a singer, just like she'd always dreamed to be, and on top of that she was dating an amazing man as well, yet she couldn't help but feel that there was one person that should have been there for many of the beautiful moments she had for his own.

The halls of McKinley were empty and silent, save for her own footsteps.

She stopped.

Looking through the window of the door to the choir room, she shivered involuntarily.

Because she remembered exactly what had happened right on the other side of that door and to this day, it still made her stomach squirm and her eyes water.

It had been a sunny day and she and Kurt had been walking towards the choir room, chatting about how glad they were that it was almost summer vacation. Mercedes was going to visit her cousin in Florida, while Kurt was planning on going to New York with Blaine to start decorating what would be their tiny apartment together only a year later.

But for Kurt, it had never gotten to that point.

They'd only just entered the choir room when the school shooting began.

Later on, it had been all over the newspapers.

'13 people died in McKinley Shooting.'

Mercedes had read that article many times, over and over again, trying to get herself to realize that it had actually happened, that there was no turning back anymore. But she ended up not being able to bear the coldness of the article towards the subject.

It was as if they could have told about a glass of water falling to the floor and that'd have made them care even more. The article that had been written only contained dry facts and the names and ages of the people who hadn't survived.

'Kurt Hummel, seventeen.'

Every time she read that single sentence, those single three words, it was like she could feel a shot through her heart again.

But what no one ever told in those articles was how it was to see your best friend get shot in the head as he was trying to protect you. Shot by a lunatic that turned out could have been locked up a long time ago, had the police done their job and listened to all of the warnings, all of the complaints of both the guy's neighbours and his own family and friends had given them.

Then Mercedes' best friend would still be alive. She never seemed to be able to separate from that bitterness towards the idiotic way of handling the police had decided was best.

'Are you alright?' A friendly, male voice came from behind her, causing her to jump since she hadn't expected anyone.

Turning to look at the person, she was met with a pair of familiar, hazel eyes.

Blaine hadn't changed much from how he looked right after the love of his life died. He still had that air of sadness and exhaustion over him.

Under his eyes, there were dark circles and his scruffy beard made him look much older than he truly was. And even now, though he knew that Mercedes had been through Kurt's death as well, Blaine still faked a smile, pretending he was alright when he was not.

He hadn't been since he was seventeen.

Blaine had been on a few dates after Kurt, all of which had been literally forced upon him by his friends, who worried about his health, though none of those dates had ever led anywhere.

If Mercedes was very honest with herself, she could easily say that she truly did think that Blaine and Kurt had been meant to be together, as much as everyone else kept insisting that Blaine just needed to move on.

There was no moving on from Kurt for him. He was fine with knowing that he could always come to Mercedes in case he needed help or he needed to talk, as she told him every time they spoke. He was fine with being the choir director of the New Directions, instead of being a star like Mercedes, like he'd always wanted to be when he was younger.

And above all, Mercedes had realized that the will to date someone just wasn't there anymore. Not for Blaine.

He was fine with being single.

'Yeah, I'm fine. How are you doing?'

He smiled at her, unlocking the door and letting her in.

It had become a habit of theirs, that one proper conversation they had every time they met up.

They were the one thing they had in common with Kurt.

* * *

**It's so sad :(**


End file.
